


L'Adore Renard Rouge

by fanfictionaddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionaddict/pseuds/fanfictionaddict
Summary: When Adrien's inaction causes Marinette to rethink her feelings for the blond, she has to make some tough decisions.A new close friendship and a new Miraculous holder is going to just add to her problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this handwritten in a notebook for almost 3 months. I currently don't have an ending so suggestions are helpful.

“Marinette, how could you ruin my date with Adrienkins?” Chloe stomped up to the brunette who was waiting a few feet away, her arm outstretched as if reaching would actually stop the couple, and slapped her. Marinette felt the right side of her face blossom in pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Adrien, a few feet away from the girls, shuffled awkwardly clearly uncomfortable with his fellow blonde’s actions; he said nothing in protest.

    “Chloe you dropped your wallet inside the classroom… Have a good day,” Marinette tossed the wallet to the blonde girl and as she turned away gave Adrien a look of disappointment and hurt. She rushed back into the school hoping her tears wouldn’t fall.

    Adrien sighed quietly, “We aren’t going on a date Chloe, your dad wants to use me as a messenger for some sort of top secret plans that need to go to my father.” He sighed again mumbling, “probably a new billboard.”

    “We could totally make it a date!”

    “We have to go back to class after lunch. After school I have Mandarin lessons, so please don’t ask.”  He looked back at the school as they continued to walk away wondering about why he was feeling like something had changed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 “I am just 100% DONE with Adrien; just 100% absolutely done with him and of course Chloe!” Marinette stomped around her room in sheer anger and hurt. She collapsed on her chaise lounge letting the feelings wash over her and then let’s go of the hurt and anger. “I am Ladybug! Ladybug handles things better than this; therefore I will handle it better!” She sat up straight suddenly as she noticed her wall of pictures featuring the blond model. “Tikki please help me put these away. Perhaps Mr. Agreste will want the collection; he does have that wall of Adrien.”

    “Marinette, could you explain exactly what happened? You left me with Alya in the classroom; all I know is that you rushed after Chloe and Adrien.” The small red kwami floated out of the small purse she had been in all day. The two started to quickly and carefully remove the models face from the room, taking pictures off the wall, emptying photo frames of the sparkling smile, and replacing her computer background with a new collage of her finished accessories.

    Marinette let out a quick sigh while putting the last of the pictures on her chaise. “I went after them because Chloe had dropped her wallet and if she was going to buy food she would need it. Ms. Bustier asked me to catch up to them and return it for her. I didn’t mean to leave you there. I called out to them because I would have lost them if they had crossed the street.” She took a deep breath to stem her tears while remembering, “Chloe accused me of interrupting her date with Adrien and just…”

She stifled a sob, “sorry Tikki, She slapped me out of nowhere! I don’t understand why she would do that. It- it was just so sudden. If I had been Ladybug and she was an Akuma it would make more sense.” Marinette sat on her chaise again next to the stack of pictures, trying to control her breathing. She looked sadly at Adrien’s bright green eyes showing on the top of the stack. That picture had been her favorite, she had even framed it. She looked away from it.

“Adrien didn’t disagree that they were on a date, but the worst part was that he- he,” She stood up suddenly and started frantically looking for an empty box while the red bug finished the cleaning of the room by ousting the after-school schedule that had been hidden away. “He didn’t say anything when she slapped me: no protesting, no defending me, no telling her she was wrong, he said absolutely nothing. I think that is what hurts the most, him not saying anything against her actions. I could live with them dating, but finding out he isn’t the kind, helpful, and sincere person I was falling in love with hurts quite a lot.”  

“Oh Marinette, maybe he was just in shock?” They finally finished putting all the Adrien related items in a single area. Tikki removed all of the personal effects of Marinette, the plans for the scarf the heroic girl had knitted for his birthday, the schedule, a few group photos, and a few other things collected over the course of the friendship. The dark blue haired girl finally found an appropriately sized empty box and started to put all the magazine pages, posters, and pictures away. Her actions had significantly calmed by the time she started putting items in the box.

“He had more than enough time to say something Tikki. I guess I thought he was a different person than he actually is.” She finished putting all the items in the box sedately, “I really liked him because he was kind, generous, and caring. The Adrien I thought I liked would have been outraged at the physical violence, especially since it was completely unwarranted. I guess it could be because Chloe really is his girlfriend. I can’t believe I was so thoughtless, just because he wasn’t as bad as I thought the first time we met doesn’t mean he was as nice as I imagined. Shades of gray I suppose, not black and white.” Marinette sighed in resignation.

Tikki flew up to Marinette and hovered over the girls’ shoulder, “Are you really going to give up on liking Adrien? You have liked him for such a long time.” The little red bug gave a small testing touch to the still slightly red area on her girls’ cheek. Marinette didn’t wince since it hardly hurt anymore but contemplated grabbing a cold compress to prevent any possible bruising.

“I think I- well I can’t- It’s just…” She worked quietly and efficiently on wrapping the box while trying to figure out what to say. “We could eventually be friends, real friends. But I know any romantic feelings for him died.” She paused trying to find the right words, “He broke my trust, and I’m not sure he would ever be able to fix it enough to be good friends. Romantic relationships require even more trust that I just can’t give him anymore.” She wiped her bangs off her forehead and placed her hands on her hips and looked at the finished box.

‘To Mr. Agreste’ was written on the box tidily on the top. She would deliver it later straight to the Agreste Mansion while doing a patrol as Ladybug.

“I guess this really is goodbye.”


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to introduce friendship

Marinette had delivered the box to the Agreste Mansion during her patrol the night before, the detour had only cost her a few minutes, yet it was enough to make her sleep through her alarm. She rushed through her routine not even pausing to think about the day before. This gave her a shock when she entered the school doors and promptly stopped in her tracks. She was not prepared for the feelings of humiliation and heartbreak that consumed her.

Nathanaël was also running late, he took 2 steps at a time up the front steps, thanking a higher being that he was getting slightly taller. He pushed the entrance doors open enough to slip in and almost threw himself inside because the heavy doors were prone to shut quickly.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” The two of them tumbled to the floor and ended in a heap, Marinette had tried to catch herself mid-fall and only managed to turn around so she would fall on her butt because Nathanaël’s additional weight had forced them to the ground, they now faced toward each other. “I- I- I am again really sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Nathanaël moved to get off Marinette. When he was finally standing he offered her his hand. She shyly took it and pulled herself up.  

“No, It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have been just standing there. I just- I couldn’t move,” She looked at the ground embarrassed. “I don’t want to face them.” He silently looked at her guessing that something big had changed. He grabbed both school bags, took his crushes hand, and took a deep breath to prepare for rejection.

“I am willing to listen if you need it,” air was forced from his lungs quickly in the effort to get the words out. His hand holding hers was still shaking earnestly. Marinette just blinked at him for a second, did that just happen? Nathanaël is the shy boy in the back that had to be akumatized to talk to her.

“It’s nothing I can deal with it.” The brunette pulled her hand from his and reached for her bag, “besides we’re already late.” She really did want to talk to someone who wouldn’t take sides like Alya and Nino. She loved her friends but she was worried over their immediate reaction against Adrien.

“I have a late pass. I really will listen. I know I’m shy, but I really want to know you, and friends help each other.” The redhead handed her the pink bag. He went into his own bag and pulled out a signed late slip that allowed the holder to be 20-30 minutes late and it was signed by the principle but otherwise blank. “We could use it.”

“Yes,” was said quietly. Nathanaël led a shaky Marinette to a nearby bench with a hand on her back near the girl's waist in a gentlemanly manner. They sat together fairly close, Marinette readied herself to talk while Nathanaël checked the time to ensure the late pass would be accepted. They both blushed at how close they were, Nathanaël was blushing the most but neither moved away.

“Anytime you’re ready.”


End file.
